Petra Pan
by Goldenabigail105
Summary: A modern day retelling of gender bent Peter pan. After Wendell and his sisters move to a new city, he runs into a rough and tough group of high schoolers. They're leader, Petra pan.


It all started when my family moved to Neverlan. No, It all started when I met this girl. No, it started the night I arrived at a new school. NO, I don't know when it started. It just started at the beginning.

The Beginning happened on the night my parents told myself, Wendell, and two sisters, Joanna and Michelle, we were going to be moving. My mother, Georgina, was a practical woman now being transferred as Manager to a new Bank in this small town called Neverlan. As my father, Martin worked as a school teacher and would be taking up a job at the local high school. Of course we couldn't be moving without our beloved dog Nathan.

We, well more like I wasn't taking the move so well. My sisters didn't have to worry about anything! Michelle was young so making new friends would be a breeze and Joanna was extremely intelligent so usually the smarter people become friends but I was the one with the problem. A new high school. All I knew about this place is that their mascot is the pirates and that their ratings of education were high.

Long story short. When we arrived that Friday night at our new house I knew that my whole life was about to change. My father and Mother had already been taking trips to unpack all of our things so when my siblings and I arrived the house was already welcoming us. I wandered up to my room to see all my things put away right where I needed them thanks to my father. A new desk complete with my laptop, a closet full of all my clothes, and my bed, warm welcoming bed. I flop down on my bed looking around the room. To the right of my bed was large double windows. I close my eye slowly, exhausted from the trip, but then decided to open them once more to get my book out to read. I was only wearing my light blue pajama pants with a white shirt on. When I open my eyes once more I notice a shadow in my window. I joult up and look in the window.

"Ugh," the shadow grunted. Was it trying to climb in my room? The shadow figure looked to be a girl? but why was a girl trying to get in MY room. I walk closer to the window and notice that someone was right outside it!

"Excuse me, I think you have the wrong house." I mumble to the person climbing up to my room as I open the windows.

"No, this is the house with the new neighbors right?" It was definitely a girl this time.

"Um, yes it is. But why are you here?" I ask. She jumped up from the edge of my window to inside my room in one move.

"Names Penelope Pan Hook. Most people call me Pan, or Petra tho," She said. From the moon light pouring through my window, I could tell she had long wavy red hair and a green beanie hat on that had a feather in it. She also had a green t-shirt on and black leggings. She had on brown VANS. Her eyes were a lovely color of gold in the moonlight. She stuck out her hand to shake mine.

"Yes, but why are you here? You never answered my question." I say stepping back keeping my distance from her.

"It's rude to not introduce yourself after I introduce myself."She spoke, "If you really want to know, you'll have to tell me your name."

"If you really must know, My name is Wendell Marc Aaron Darling." I respond giving my full name.

"Wendells' enough," She said looking around the room.

"Yes," I mumble.

"Yes, well its nice to meet you Wendell" She stuck out her hand once more. I took it willingly. She had quite a strong hand shake compared to mine.

"And you as well Penelope." I say expressed.

"Please. Call me Pan, or Petra. I always hated my real name." She said looking at me with her big gold colored eyes. They reminded me of when you were gardening and you ouled up the fresh dirt, but her eyes couldn't be compared to dirt. No they were too special for that.

"Oh alright Petra," I speak.

"PENELOPE PAN HOOK! WHERE ARE YOU!" A voice shouted from outside my window.

"My mother," Petra whispered. She quickly sat down below the window hiding from sight and pulled me down with her.

"Uh," Escaped my lips as I was pulled down.

"Shh, its my mom." She whispered tilting her head up a bit to look out the window.

"Y-Your mom?" I asked.

"Yes, my mother. Her names Jamie, Jamie Hook. Principle of Neverlan High and probably the one person I dislike the most. Also the leader of the Pirates,"

"Oh, I-I see." A bit scared of the girl now. Pirates? The mascot? Eh whatever.

"We gotta get out of here, while she's still out in the front yard." She said still looking out the window.

"But I'm in my pajamas!?" I whispered loudly.

"Your fine!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the window. I stop afraid to jump out. "Come on! You coming? Or what?"

"I don't know. It's a pretty big drop from the window." She had let go of my hand and was about to jump out the window.

"Come on, you can do it," she took my hand once more. "I believe you can!" She whispered before she tumbled out the window dragging me along with her.

I hold back my screams before landing right on my behind becoming very painful landing. Her on the other hand had landed squatting down on her feet almost like a frog.

"See, I knew you could do it." She looked at me,

"PETRA, PENELOPE PAN." Jamie announced into the streets.

"Come on, we gotta get to the hanging tree house before she can find us." Petra says looking at me. "Can you run? Fast?" I was never one for athletics but for this adventurous girl, I would probably do anything.

"Sure?" I say. She stood up on her feet and took off through our backyard and out the gate. I was a good three feet behind her.

"Stop," She mumbled stopping at the edge of our backyard. She looked around once more before taking off again down the neighborhood hill. It lead straight to the High School, which I dreaded, but we weren't headed that way. She started in the opposite direction of the school and towards another house. The house we approached after running a good quarter mile, was old and abandon. Beside the house there was an old withered tree that looked dead. The dreadful looking thing about it was that on the tree hung a rope for hanging. Yet there were lights on inside.

"Well its about time you got here Petra," Another guys voice spoke from inside the house. The guy in the house wore classic Nike athletic shirt and Green basketball shorts. Typical look for THOSE kind of guys.

"I know, and look who I brought!" She gestured to me. I could feel my face getting hot. I was after all in my pajamas and my pants did have dirt on them.

"Where'd you pick'em up? The Library." He laughed throwing his head back.

"No! He's my new neighbor, Wendell, um something else, Darling." Petra said walking in the house. I followed her. Inside the house there was a variety of items. It was only a one room house so wasn't totally big but big enough for all these, things! Hammocks hung along the wall along with paintings and other things pinned. Along the floor there was Rugs of all kinds along with old shoes and random items.

The guy sat in a old recliner chair that was falling apart by a fire pit that had a single log burning in it. There was a matching couch beside it also facing the fire pit. A single ladder was in the corner of the room by the hammocks that lead to who knows where.

"Um, what's your name again Wendell?" Petra asked me sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, Wendell Marc Aaron Darling. That's my full name at least. People really just call me Wendell." I say sitting next to Petra.

"Or I could call ya Wendell Bird after that fall out the window." Petra laughed.

"Sounds like a story I'd love to not hear about." The guy said. poking the fire with a metal rod.

"Shut up Timothy." Petra said smiling. "Where are my men?" She asked him. Her men? Guess I can say goodbye to my chances with her. Sounds like she's got plenty other guys.

"The meeting isn't until tomorrow night, remember?" Timothy said looking over at her.

"I thought I moved it to tonight? Oh well I can't round'em all up." Petra said.

 _MEOWWW?_

"Croc!" Petra said picking up a cat that walked over to the couch.

"Croc?" I say.

"It's the Losts cat. Croc. Stray until we started feeded it. She pretty much adopted us." Timothy interrupted. Petra had picked up the cat and started petting it.

"See the clock around his neck?" Petra asked me while petting him. "Once she followed me home and stole that from my mother. Now my mom hates him and they won't stop fighting. I guess it doesn't help that my mom is allergic to cats. Oh and the clock works.

"Wow, quite the story." I say.

"Wendell you must understand that only certain people are allowed in here and as of right now I don't think you're one of them." Timothy interrupted yet again.

"O-Oh well, I started saying.

"Timothy you keep that up and I'll cut your position of second in command." Petra said. "Come on Wendell, lets go up top." Petra stood up and walked toward the ladder. I stood up as well and could see Timothy snicker as we walked off. The ladder lead to an attic room where a bed was along with small cloudy windows and more junk. She walked over to a latch on the roof that she opened up to climb up. I followed her as she went to lay down on the roof top.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She said looking at the stars.

"Yeah, breath taking." I say looking over at her. "Simply breathtaking," I mumble to myself.

"What?" She asked turning to me. I quickly turn back to the stars.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." I say. "Hey, That's Pegasus, and then the Orion's belt," I point out the stars.

"Yep, then the big and little dipper." She says. "Hey, just being curious, what high school are you going to now that you moved?"

"Oh, um it's Neverlan high I think? Home of the Pirates?" She sat straight up at this. Did I say something wrong?! Oh no. I sit up with her.

"You're going to Neverlan high?!"

"Y-Yes?" I say not knowing what else to say. All of a sudden she was squealing and jumping up and down. Soon she tackled me, knocking me backwards. Soon enough I notice she was laying on top of me hands placed on either side of my head.

"So am I!? This is so perfect! you can be one of us!"

"One of us?"

"I'm so excited right now, I could KISS you!" She shouted soon enough. Kiss me?! Well, sure but wasn't really expecting it.

"OR NOT!" It was Timothy from the roof hatch he popped out of. Always having to ruin everything.  
"Shut up Timothy." She said getting off me.

"Come on, it's about time you two get back," He said.

"Yeah, but what are you gonna do in the house by yourself?" Who cares, we could leave right now together.

"I've already invited Lloyd, Terri, Fabin, Idris, Rowan, and Skyler to meet up." He held up his phone.

"Ohh, you mean your fairy friends?" She laughed.

"Why do you call us that! We're not even fairies! It just all the guys of the Losts! Not freaking fairies! Well, Terri is the only chick but still! Were still a whole lot better than your friends!"

"No, you can't dis Tori, Nora, Silvia, Cloe and the twins. We're too good for you fairy dust comebacks."

"Whatever. go back home."

"Oh Timothey, you love me. And you know it

"K maybe." He smiled at her. Shit they like each other…

"Come on Wendell, were going back."


End file.
